ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal to Omniverse
''Omniversal:Portal to Omniverse ''is the first episode entirely, of Omniversal. Summary We first meet the beggining heroes of Omniversal, who get trapped in another universe. Story This is the pilot episode, so there are none before this one In Ren Edward's Universe, at Speedy's house. Ren: (watching a movie with Zon and Speedy) Zon, pass me the popcorn. Speedy, pass me the butter. Speedy: I have the popcorn. Zon: I have the butter. Ren: 0.0 Zon, pass me the butter. Speedy, pass me the popcorn. Speedy: (passes it to Ren along with Zon) Zon: What movie are we watching? Ren: Scary Movie...... Speedy: Seen that one -.- Zon: ikr Ren: 3!!!!! Speedy: OH MY GOB REALLY!?! Zon: WHOA!!! Speedy: OH MY GOB! OH MY GOB! OH MY GOB! OH MY GOB! OH MY GOB! Ren: Guys, chill. Freak out and I'll break the TV! Speedy: K Zon: Alright Ren: OK then. (presses the remote) Speedy: 0.0 Why are we watching an image of a portal? Ren: Idk. 0.0 I can't change the channel!!! (The portal seems to start sucking everything in) Speedy: Uh-oh! (starts running the opposite way while holding Ren and Zon) Zon: AAH!!! Speedy: It's too fast for me! It's a black hole! Ren: SO. YOU'RE LIKE THE SPEED OF LIGHT. Speedy: YAH, I KNOW, BUT BLACKHOLES ARE EVEN FASTER THAN LIGHT> Ren: Uh-oh. Transforming, now! (transforms) Gladus: This shall work! Speedy: How will that work? Gladus: Gladus might have super speed, being a living black hole myself. (tries to run, while carrying Speedy and Zon) Speedy: .... Gladus: (stops running) Maybe not. (they all get sucked in) In Cassie's Universe Cassie: (riding the new rollerskates she has) Anna: Nice. (riding her old ones) Where'd you get those? Cassie: WAL-MART. :D it was Black Friday :D Anna: Christmas is coming up soon! :D Cassie: YAYZ!!! (a portal forms up and both girls stop) Anna: What the heck is that? Cassie: I don't know. It's all purple and swirly Anna: 0.0 Cassie, it's starting to suck everything in! D: Cassie: I think SpeedGate doesn't like it when portals try to suck her in! (transforms) SpeedGate: Oh yah! (grabs Anna and runs) I'M NOT FAST ENOUGH!!! Anna: WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!! SpeedGate: I have an idea! (throws Anna to the bouncehouse in the other backyard of someone else's house) Anna: WHAT THE!?!?! SpeedGate: (attempts to clog the portal, gets a boulder and fills the hole and sits on it) My work is done! :D Anna: Cassie, I don't think so. 0.0 (The portal breaks the boulder, sucks it and SpeedGate in, then closes) Anna: Cassie!!!! Nieghbor: (comes into their backyard) What are you doing in my bouncehouse? Anna: Oh, sorry. (nervously gets out of their backyard and groans) Cassie. In Ren Anderson's Universe Ren: (at school with Ken) Ken, I've really had fun with these watches. Ken: Definetly. We must be the luckiest kids ever. Ren: What'd you buy on Black Friday? I bought video games, an ipod touch, and more video games. Ken: I'm waiting for when we have 1 minute left so I can go XLR8! Ren: What if you make one of those mistransformations? Ken: Never! (opens his locker, reveals a portal, sucking them in) Ren: What the heck? Ken: (shrinks to the size of a pencil) What the heck!?! No way! (transforms) Way Big: (is only as tall as Ren) This is ridiculous! -_- Ren: Must be the portal, affecting your size. (portal sucks Ren in) Way Big: Ren! What's going on? (gets sucked in) AAAH!!! In Ren Tenneyson's Universe Ren: (by himself) I have an Omnitrix, but my life is still boring. There's no action! Sure, it's fun flying swimming underwater, and all that but this is boring. I wonder where Sasha is. (Ren goes to the park to find a weird, mysterious green light) Ren: Whoa! Action. :D I always get what I asked for. :D (The portal glows a brighter green) Ren: What's it gonna do? Attempt to suck me in to another universe? 0.0 Uh-oh. (The portal starts sucking Ren in) Ren: Whoa! Another Universe. -.- I always get what I asked for. -_- (The portal sucks Ren in and closes) Sasha: (comes in) Ren? What the? In another Unknown Universe (Everyone is here in a weird looking forest with odd trees, bushes, and other peices of nature) Cassie: What the? Who are you guys? Ren Anderson as Waybig: Whoa! There are 2 dudes that look just like me! :D Ken: Creepy! Ren A.: But cool! Ren Edward: Two other me's? Ren Tenneyson: Akward. Speedy: Finnally another girl! Cassie: Hey, what's up. I'm Cassie. Speedy: Speedy, you can call me that. My real name's Iva. Only girls call me that. Ren E.: Iva, lol xD. Speedy: (smacks him in the head) Ren E.: -_- What the heck was that for? Zon: Any other Vulpimancers? Didn't think so. -_- I knew Reg should've comes with me. Cassie, Ren A., Ken, Ren E., and Ren T.: TALKING DOG!!! Way Big: (notices that he is big now) So now I'm big? -_- (detransforms) Zon: No! I come from another universe, what'd you expect? Cassie: Wha? Zon: Don't you get it! The people you don't know are from other universes! Cassie: Really? Zon: Yah, We're not just strangers. Ren E.: We're stangers from other Universes. Cassie: I get it. Hey dude over there! Ren A.: What? Cassie: Nice alien! He's big! Ren A.: Thanks! :D Ken: I can turn into him too! Ren A: *whispers to Ken* I think you might like Cassie. >:) Ken: *whispers back* No way are we starting this whole thing where you say I like girl, I say I don't, then I do end up liking her! No Way! Ren A: Whatever *stops whispering* What do we do now? Ken: *stops whispering* Idk. Cassie: How about let's completely introduce ourselves. I'm Cassie Benny, and I have come to this Universe by myself. Speedy: I'm Speedy, Iva B. Hankknott's my real name. This is Zon *won't reveal his real name*, a Vulpimancer. This is Ren Edawrd, my other friend. We all came to this Universe together. Cassie: The other 3 Rens, explain. I see 4 Rens. Ken: Wait, no! I'm Ren Anderson's twin brother, Ken. We came to this Universe together. Cassie: 3 Rens that look the same, and a twin brother who looks the same also!?! This is confusing!!!!! Zon: You'll understand soon. Ren T.: I'm Ren Tenneyson, and I have come to this Universe by myself, like Cassie. Cassie: Ok, now we split up cover more ground. Heard it in a movie. Ren T.: Let's form up teams. Cassie: There are 7 people. We group by 2. One group will have 3. Speedy: I'm with Cassie! Cassie: :D Ren E.: I'll go with the other Rens! :D (All Rens high-five) Zon: lol, ok. I'll go with Ken. Ken:.....0.0 Ok. *How am I going to just hang out with a talking mutt?* Let's go. Cassie: Since we don't know which way is north, or where we are, going where ever you want. (They all leave) The girls Cassie: How can you deal with that mutt of a Zon? 0.0 Speedy: Once you get to know him, he's like a friend-slash-talking dog to you, you know? Cassie: I guess. I have the ability to transform into different aliens. Aliens are like- Speedy: I know, Ren can do the same thing. Cassie: I bet he doesn't have this one! (transforms) Lavathrend: Yah buddy! Speedy: Whoa! Cool! A girl alien for once! You have that weird accent, though. Lavathrend: Ikr! xD Speedy: xD (sees a weird shadow form) Somethin' evil. Cassie: Always expect that stuff. Speedy: yep. (notice it's Sci, from Speedy's world) Sci! Now I totally didn't expect that! 0.0 Cassie: Why didn't you expect it? Speedy: Because, Sci is from my Universe, and somehow he got here too. Cassie: Uh-oh. Sci: Hello! >:D Speedy: Nice new look. *SARCASM!!!!* Sci: Why thank you. I improved it when I got here so I could beat you! >:D Speedy: (mocks Sci) Sci: Ah, shutup. Who is your alien friend. Lavathrend: Cassie, but now Lavathrend. You can mess with Cassie all you want. You just have to get past Lavathrend. Speedy: Nice. Sci: I like your quotes. They're funny! >xD --> -_-. I will destroy you with all my new abilities! Speedy: (charges towards Sci) Lavathrend: (shoots spikes towards Sci) The 3 Rens" Ren E: S'up, other dudes. Ren A: How's it lookin? Ren E: Just like you! (all laugh) Ren T: Knock Knock Ren A: Who's there? Ren T: Ren Ren E and A: Ren who? Ren T: Ren all of you! (all start laughin) Ren A: We're all so immature. Ren E: I know. Ren T: Not even funny Ren E and A: Agreed. Ren E: (sees a huge, fiery lion) 0.0 Is that......Hawt!!! Ren A: Wha? Ren T: 0 . 0 Hawt: Oh, hello. Have you seen Kewl? Ren E: No. Hawt: Wait a minute.....I remember you went into his room and read all his files. Ren E: No that's just- Oh O.O . Guys, run! Ren A: (Transforms into XLR8) Ren E: (Transforms into Ren Robin) Ren T: (Transforms into Doppelganger) Doppelganger: (morphs into a jet) Let's go! (They all run/fly off) Hawt: Oh no you don't! I have super speed too! (runs after them) RenRobin: Is he catchin up? XLR8: No, but kinda weird. I have RenRobin too. RenRobin: o.o Kewl! :D XLR8: OK, NOW HE IS CATCHIN UP!!! Hawt: (laughs) You are going to die if I don't find Kewl! My powers are now new and improved! Ken and Zon Ken: So....what's you favorite animal? Zon: me (chuckles) Ken: (laughs nervousley) Zon: Are nervous because I'm a talking animal? (frowns) Ken: No! Of cours- yes, sorry. Zon: It's cool. Ren thought the samething a year ago. Ken: Your Ren? Zon: Yep. Kewl: (a huge icy bat)Hello. -.- Zon, it's you! Zon: Ken, we've been walking the whole time. Now let's run! (starts running) Ken: (attempts to run, but Kewl grabs him with his wings and flys off) Zon: Dang it! I can't fly! (sees two trees with a spider web between them like a slingshot and gets on it) hehe! Ken: HELP!! He covering my arm! I can't transform! Zon: Ok, Kewl. Let's play ANGRY BIRDS!!!! (launches himself towards Kewl and lands on his back) Kewl: OW!!! GET OFF!!! Zon: Now I've finnally got you, Kewl. Kewl: O RLY? (drops Ken) Zon: Ken! Wait! He can transform! Nice try Kewl! Kewl: (make his back icy) Hehe. Zon: (slips) AAAH!! Ken: (still falling) I have to save my friend! (transforms) Pol-R Bear: Pol-R Bear? I was going for RenRobin! Whatever! (creates an ice platform, carrying him and Zon) Zon: thanks, Ken. Pol-R Bear: you can call me friend. :) Let's get Kewl! (chases after Kewl) The girls Speedy: (charges towards Sci) Sci: (smiles and fuses with Speedy) yes! Lavathrend: (detransforms) Cassie: you fused with a girl? O.O Sci: Oh. Whatever! (races towards Cassie, but XLR8 knocks him over) Cassie: Thanks, Ren. XLR8: No problem. Speedy: (knocked out of Sci) Ew!! Cassie: Don't tough Sci or he'll fuse with you!!! RenRobin: Whoa! Doppelganger: (changes from a jet to his default form) Wha? XLR8: Where's Hawt? (Kewl arrives, crashing to the floor) (Hawt arrives too) Pol-R Bear: (arrives with Zon and detransforms) Zon: It's Kewl! Ken: yah! Sci: Hmm (smiles, then fuses with Hawt and Kewl) Cassie: NO! Sci: YES!! RenRobin: Wait! (detransforms) I have an idea! (whispers it to the group) Sci: O.o The heck? (everyone but Doppelganger detransforms) Sci: >xD So you're gonna fight me like that? Doppelganger: (morphs into a submarine, they all get in) Sci: what are you guys doing? O.o Doppelganger: (goes in the swampwater) Sci: Hey! (goes underwater too) Cassie: (looking through the window) It's working! Sci: Ow!!! My fire half is being put out by the water! (unfuses with Hawt) Hawt: AAHH! *glub* *glub* (goes to the surface and runs away) Sci: Now I'm fine, so hah! Doppleganger: (gets him and everyone else out the water, then detransforms) Cassie: (turns into LockneCassie) Ren A: Now our part of the plan. (transforms) Diamondhead: Diamondhead! New one. :) Ken A: (transforms) Heatblast: (starts shooting flame at Sci) LockneCassie: (does the same from her mouth) Sci: AAH!!! (unfuses with Kewl) Kewl: I hate this place! (flys off) Sci: Uh-oh Diamondhead: (hits Sci into the river) Sci: Let me be! (runs) Diamondhead: coward. (Everyone detransforms) Cassie: look! (points to a portal) Speedy: not another one! (They all get sucked in) In a huge mansion Announcements: Welcome to Omniverse, a Universes that collects many heroes from other Universes, and sends them here! Cassie: What's going on? (a man with the same voice of the announcements appear) Man: Hello, my name is Ricky Johnson! Cassie: K... Speedy: Why are we here? What's going on? Ricky: You are here to show your skills and ability! You will each compete in matches against many creatures or monsters, even yourselves! Speedy: 0.0 When does it start? Ricky: as soon as we get more contestants. There will be more people coming. We will put you in different rooms, but for now one person will be by themselves. You decide..... Speedy: me and Cassie in room 1! Ren E.: Me and Tenneyson in room 2! Ren A: come on, Ken. Me and you in room 3. Ken: Wait! I can't leave Zon by himself! He's my friend! Zon: Don't worry, partner. I sleep myself. I do it on my plant Vulpin Ricky: You decided? Great! Time to meet your new guest, Keoff! Keoff: (walks in) What the? Where's Hean? Ricky: (walks away) Cassie: HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?!?! Keoff: What's goin on? Speedy: we don't know. You must have teltported to this Universe like us. Keoff: Teleported? Universe? Ren E: Did you come here by being sucked in by a portal? Keoff: Yes. Speedy: Any powers? Keoff: I can multiply. Ken: Kewl!! Keoff: Not Kewl, Keoff. (smiles like I'm cool) Ken: lol Announcements: Time for bed, Everyone. You have a new challenge tommorow. Keoff: Bed? Ken: Yes! Me and Zon will share rooms now! Keoff: Hey, I wanna be with the dog! Ken: Aw! (frowns) Zon: sorry, man. I'll be with you tommorow. Cassie: Before we leave, Keoff? Keoff: Yes? Cassie: I'm Cassie, this is Speedy, Ren Anderson, Ren Tenneyson, Ren Edwards, Ken, and Zon. Welcome to the team. Keoff: Well, hi everyone, I'm Keoff. Zon: Yah, we know (smiles) Let's all go to bed, now. (The team separtes and goes to bed) To see the next episode, click Omniversity. To see the series, click here Characters 'Aliens Used' By Cassie *LockneCassie *SpeedGate *Lavathrend By Ren Anderson *XLR8 *Diamondhead By Ken Anderson *KenRobin *Waybig *Pol-R Bear (accidental transformation; RenRobin was selected by Ken) *XLR8 (Mentioned) By Ren Tenneyson *Doppelganger By Ren Edwards *Gladus *RenRobin 'Characters' *Ken Anderson *Ren Anderson *Ren Tennyson *Sasha (Cameo) *Cassie Benny *Ren Edwards *Speedy (Ivy B. Hankknot) *Zon (Vulpimancer) *Keoff 'Villains' *Hawt and Kewl *Sci 'Debuts' *Every Character, Alien, and Villain that appeared in this episode. :P Trivia *All Three Rens appear in this episode. *4 different universes have been revealed, along with 8 characters. *Ren E., Ren A., and Ren T. all spell E.A.T. *Speedy's real name, Iva B. Hanknott is being spelled wrong for the entire series. :P Category:Episodes